Un nuevo Uchiha
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Un nuevo Uchiha... - Sonrió bobamente. - Ahora son dos me pregunto... ¿Serán niños o niñas?, nunca lo quise averiguar... ahora me arrepiento -


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Un nuevo Uchiha.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Humor**

**Mundo Naruto. OoC**

* * *

**Un nuevo Uchiha**

- ¡Ahh!- Gritaba desesperadamente la mujer.

- H-Hinata respira hondo. - El pobre azabache sentía los nervios de punta, su mujer estaba teniendo contracciones y el no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

- Cállate Uchiha. - Bramó realmente molesta sintiendo otra fuerte contracción. - ¡Ahh!, ¡Llama a Tsunade maldito Inútil! - Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento, tenía miedo de su esposa.

- No grites Hinata respira profundo. - Estaba alarmado. Su mujer en realidad tenia un fuerte carácter.

- ¡Pero que haces aquí Inútil, llama a la vieja tetona! - Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar como hablaba su mujer, definitivamente daba miedo.

- Tendremos que ir. - Se acercó cautelosamente hasta la chica.

- No me toques Uchiha. - Siseó. Lo siguiente lo dejo en shock, la Uchiha le miraba de forma amenazante como diciéndole ''Piérdete'' o ''Te matare'', suspiró rendido. - ¿Que hac- ¡Ahh! - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por las nuevas contracciones cosa que aprovecho el moreno para tomarla en brazos y salir como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el hospital de Konoha. - ¡Ahh!, Mu-Muévete Uchiha. - Apretaba fuertemente su abdomen como tratando de disminuir aquel dolor cosa que no le serbia ya que las contracciones eran fuertes y dolorosas.

- Espera un poco mujer. - Ignoraba aquellos insultos que recibía, la Hinata que el conocía nunca le había tratado mal por lo que estaba seguro su mujer sufría mucho y el trataría de soportar todo aquello por los dos igual que ella lo hacia _''Pensare seriamente el volverla a embarazar''_

**_-w-_**

* * *

Todo estaba en total calma, todo...- ¡Ahh!- Un estruendoso grito en plena entrada del hospital llamo la atención de casi todo el personal medico.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó alarmada una de las enfermeras que se acercaron a ayudar.

- Tiene fuertes dolores, ayúdenla. - Sentía todo temblar dentro de si al ver el sufrimiento de su esposa.

- ¿Es su esposo? - Asintió enérgicamente. - Póngale en la camilla, vamos a la sala de partos. -Dicho esto el joven solo pudo obedecer.

- ¡¿Que haces Uchiha?! - Gritó entre alarmada y molesta al ver como su esposo la soltaba. - Maldición quita esa cara Idiota. - Otro grito alarmó de nuevo al azabache, ¡Dios pareciera que estuviera agonizando!

- Hinata respira pronto pasara. - Tomó fuertemente la mano de su esposa. - Se fuerte. - Dicho esto la mujer le miro de nuevo... _''Mi esposa me quiere matar el día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo... Mierda''_

- ¿Quieres fuerza Uchiha? - Aquella voz melodiosa y dulce se transformo en una peligrosa y con un toque de desprecio, _''Hinata''_ Sentía todo temblar, de pronto la Uchiha apretó su mano causándole bastante dolor al azabache _''Mierda si que tiene fuerza''_ su rostro era sereno pero su mente un caos.

- Vamos señorita la sala de parto ya esta lista. - El azabache asintió siguiendo a las mujeres que llevaban a su mujer.

- ¡Ahh!- Se quejó nuevamente aumentando el acelere en las mujeres y el azabache.

- ¿Ya tienen todo listo? - Preguntó una rubia que entraba al lugar, Ino.

- ¿Ino? - La chica solo sonrió a su amigo. - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Atenderé el parto, me estoy especializando en ello. - Se acercó cautelosamente a la ojiperla. - Hina-chan, ¿Como te sientes? - Preguntó dulcemente a una de sus mejores amigas.

- ¿Como quieres que me sienta?, ¡Sácalo ya Maldita sea! - Se separó en total silencio. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta el moreno.

- Que carácter. - Le susurró recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico. - Tienes a toda una fiera Sasuke-kun. - Este le miró reprobatoriamente como ''No juegues mas y muévete'' entendiendo la indirecta se dirigió a la sala de parto.

- ¡¿Donde esta la vieja Tetona?! - Preguntó o mas bien gritó la futura madre.

- Yo tampoco lo se Hina-chan. - Respondió de manera calmada la rubia ingresando a la sala de partos.

- ¡Uchiha! - Gritó esta antes de ser entrada y se cerraran las puertas, todo quedo sumido en el silencio.

- Quien diría que la dulce Hinata seria toda una fiera. - A su lado su mejor amiga apoyandose en su hombro con una sonrisa burlesca. - No te preocupes eso les pasa a la mayoría. - Un suspiro de alivio salió de forma suave por sus carnosos labios. - Aunque todas hemos sido de carácter fuerte... en realidad no entiendo porque ese cambio tan brusco de Hinata. - Se giró encarando a la chica quien solo le sonrió divertida.

- ¿Que pasa contigo? - Esta divagó en sus pensamientos de tan solo recordar el día en que tuvo el parto pero no de uno sino de sus dos hijos Kushina y Minato al ser las copias idénticas de sus abuelos.

- Desperté a media noche con dolores fuertes, desperté a Naruto el cual solo decía ''Sakura-chan diles que esperen hasta mañana'' - Medio sonrió con burla al ver lo estúpido que era su amigo. - Lo golpee tres veces hasta que despertó completamente, luego, mmm...- Divagó de nuevo como tratando de recordar con mas detalles lo que sucedió.

- Hmp.

- ¡Ah si!, Luego nos dirigimos lo mas rápido hasta llegar a el hospital, lo amenaze de muerte y le dije que si al nacer nuestros hijos no estaba junto a mi no los vería porque le mataría con mis propias manos. - Al pensar en aquellas palabras se fijo en algo _''Naruto ha sufrido mas que yo''_ Asintió para si siendo interrumpido por la chica de cabellos rosa. - Al nacer se desmayó, lo golpee con tanta fuerza tratando de despertarlo que ambos quedamos internados por tres días, luego, cuando nos recuperamos el pobre temía acercarse a mi pero lo superamos. - Empezó a reír extraño haciendo que una gota cruzara la nuca del moreno.

- ¡Ahh! - Un grito dentro de la salas de parto alarmó en sus cinco sentidos al azabache quien sin importarle lo que le dijeran corrió hasta llegar a la puerta. - ¡Matare al Uchiha! - Ante aquella amenza paró en seco.

- Hinata quédate conmigo... - Susurró con terror de tan solo pensar que la chica se comportara de esa forma el resto de sus vidas.

- ¡Teme!, Felicidades desgraciado-ttebayo. - Meloso el rubio se colgaba de su cuello.

- Déjame dobe. - Bufó molesto tratando de soltar aquel agarre.

- Pe-Pero teme... ¡Tu hijo nacerá!, debes estar feliz-ttebayo. - Apretó aun mas el agarre siendo interrumpidos por un carraspeo que llamo la atención de ambos chicos.

- Estamos en un hospital. - Dijo de forma tosca la mujer de cabellos rosas.

- El único ruido que escucho es de Hina-chan-ttebayo. - El semblante del rubio cambio completamente _'' ¿Que pasa con ese par?''_

- ¡Ahh! - Otro grito. - ¡Ahh! - Las enfermeras solo la alentaban a pujar _''¿Pujar? ¡para que mierda quieren que puje!''_ Así es, Uchiha Sasuke no sabia nada sobre el embarazo... ¿Razón? esas cosas le causaban molestia. - ¡Ahh, Uchihaaa! - Tragó grueso al escuchar su nombre _''¿Que esta pasando alli adentro?''_ Se giró a sus amigos los cuales se miraban de forma... ¿Retadora?

- Me pueden decir, ¿Que mierda les pasa? - Soltó molesto en medio de ese par.

- Nada Sasuke-kun es solo que este idiota no supera lo del parto.

- ¡Casi me matas!, Como quieres que supere aquello y mas con la nueva noticia-ttebayo. - ¿Noticia?, Ahora si que entendía cada vez menos.

- ¿De que hablan? - No era de su incumbencia, no tenia por que meterse entre ese par pero aun así... ¡Se estaba preocupando por los problemas de otros! _''Mierda, ¿Que me has echo Hinata?''_

- Nos separaremos. - Soltó la chica con su semblante serio y a la vez de tristeza.

- Sera lo mejor para los dos. - Dijo totalmente serio el rubio, soltó un pesado suspiro.

- No soy ningún consejero de parejas, no soy una persona a la que le guste el contacto y la gente pero aun así mi esposa esta alli dentro. - Señaló la puerta que daba entrada a la sala de partos. - Y aunque grite que me matara lo soportaría por que la amo, Naruto, ¿No amas a Sakura? se suponía que ha sido el único amor de tu vida y tu Sakura ¿No amas a Naruto? tenia en claro que estar con él era lo único importante para ti. - Ambos se miraron mutuamente compartiendo en sus miradas emociones que no habían visto hace mucho. - Tienen unos hijos que los aman, si no lo hacen por ustedes háganlo por ellos ¿No creen que vale la pena? además, ¡Mierda Naruto tus hijos tienen 2 años eso paso hace mucho! - Con un fuerte golpe hacia el rubio abandono su lugar junto a la pareja ya que ese par necesitaba mucho de que hablar.

- Naruto... - Susurró la chica buscando alguna señal por parte del rubio, este no dijo nada su semblante cambió, cabizbajo como reflexionando lo que pasaría. - Naruto. - Se sorprendió ante aquel abrazo.

- Te amo Sakura-chan, Te amo y siempre será así. - Sonrió.

- Yo también. - Susurró mientras envolvía entre sus brazos a un rubio cubierto de lágrimas.

_**-w-**_

* * *

Dos horas, o tal vez mas pero ya eran ¡Dos horas!, Maldita sea ¡Que era lo que estaba sucediendo alli adentro!

Recordó que cada vez que se acercaba a preguntar por el estado de su esposa y si podía acompañarla la mujer gritaba salvajemente que le castraría, le cortaría en pedazos y luego le daría aquellos pedazos a él can de Kiba, ¡Estaba loca!. Su desesperación iba en aumento, no contenía su nerviosismo la realidad era que... tenia miedo de perder a la fiera Uchiha como la acababa de nombrar.

- Sasuke. - Giró su mirada hacia la chica de unos 17 años, cabello castaño y ojos similares a los de Hinata.

- ¿Que sucede Hanabi? - Trataba de mantenerse sereno cosa casi imposible.

- ¿Como está? - Se sentó a su lado admirando el apuesto hombre que era su cuñado.

- No lo se, cada vez que trato de acercarme grita cosas que me asustan.

- ¿Asustan?, Uchiha Sasuke con temor, a Niisan le parecerá divertido esto. - Sonrió con malicia burlándose en silencio del azabache.

- Cállate enana.

- Cállame altucho. - Miradas retantes, kunais preparados esperando la señal para utilizar sus líneas sucesorias y atacar.

- Ustedes que hacen ruido aquí adentro y yo que les parto el culo alli afuera. - Ese tono de voz los sorprendió, se giraron hasta poder observar a la mujer rubia con prominentes pechos.

- Tsunade-sama. - Soltó la chica, se reincorporo quedando sentada de buena forma junto a su ''Cuñadito''

- Hmp. - Bufó. No tenia ganas de nada solo quería saber sobre su esposa. - ¿Como esta Hinata?

- Esta bien, los pequeños no soportan esperar mucho. - ¿Pequeños?, dijo ¿Pequeños?, sonrió de manera boba pensando en bellos momentos junto a sus hijos y luego... momentos horribles ¡Dios!, dos significaban doble trabajo y el doble de dolores de cabeza. - Pero dime, ¿Que le has hecho a nuestra Hinata?

- A que te refieres. - Soltó molesto, ¿A que venia esa pregunta?

-Si, si ¿Sabes todas las amenazas que eh recibido de esa chica?, ¡Dios!, si no estuviera en parto le hubiera dando un gran golpe por llamarme vieja tetona. - La chica a su lado casi rompe a carcajadas. - ¿De que te ríes? - Preguntó amenazante. Hanabi tragó grueso tenia que pensar en algo.

- Es que Sasuke la llama así. - ¡¿Que?!, ¡Esa enana estaba loca o que!

- ¿Que? - Preguntó al unísono junto como la mayor, no le temía a la vieja esa pero eso no significaba que tuviera ciertas precauciones. - ¡Espere yo no he dicho nada! - Miró molesto a la castaña, esta sonreía triunfal... Tortura, si, eso haría torturaría a esa enana.

- Uchiha. - La mujer destilaba amenaza por cada poro de su cuerpo, ¿Que haría?

- Tsunade-sama, perdónelo el solo es un tonto arrogante pero aun así es mi cuñado además...- Su sonrisa se ensancho, ¿Ahora que tramaba esa enana? - Nee-san se ocupara de torturarle. - La mayor sonrió satisfecha, ¿Torturarle? ¡Que clase de persona creían que era su esposa!

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - A ella se acercó rápida la subordinada de la adulta, Shizune. - ¡Han nacido!, Ino-san lo ha hecho perfectamente.

- ¿Como esta Hinata? - Preguntó imponente, se levanto rápidamente de la silla con intenciones de correr hacia el lugar donde estuviera su mujer si fuera necesario.

- Ella esta bien, desea verte. - Asintió. Siguió a la azabache hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba su mujer.

- Hinata. - Habló suave acercándose despaciosamente hacia Hinata, necesitaba tomar precuaciones.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró la chica, sonrió feliz ¿Eso significaba que había vuelto su Hinata?, eso esperaba.

- ¿Como te sientes? - Agarró suavemente la mano de la chica.

- Bien... - Sonrió pesadamente, al fin podía descansar de aquel agotador parto.

- ¿Donde están? - La chica sonrió por la disimulada ansiedad del Uchiha por ver a sus hijos.

- Pronto los traerán. - Susurró sintiendo un pesado sueño, la dejo descansar esperando a que apareciera alguien con sus hijos.

- Un nuevo Uchiha... - Sonrió bobamente. - Ahora son dos me pregunto... ¿Serán niños o niñas?, nunca lo quise averiguar... ahora me arrepiento - Un sonido en la puerta, viró el rostro encontrándose con su mejor amigo. - ¿Que haces dobe? - El rubio sonrió.

- Traerte a tus hijos-ttebayo. - Entró al lugar con un bebe de cabello rubio en sus brazos.

- ¿De quien es ese bebe? - Preguntó alarmado, ¡Rubio!, imposible.

- Tu hijo-ttebayo. - Se acercó al pequeño, ¡Ese niño no se le parecía ni en las uñas de los pies!

- No juegues dobe. - Soltó molesto.

- Es cierto. - A la habitación entro la peli rosa acompañada de otro bebe en sus brazos esta vez castaño.

- ¡No me jodan ustedes! - Molesto se dirigió hasta su esposa. - Despierta Hinata. - La chica abrió levemente los ojos. - ¡De quien demonios son esos niños! - Señaló furioso al par de bebes.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sorprendida, ella tampoco lo sabía.

- ¿Me engañaste?, ¡Responde mujer! - Estaba alterado, molesto, rabioso y todo... hasta que recibió una cachetada de lleno en la mejilla.

- Compórtate Uchiha. - Tragó grueso, ¿Que mierda había echo? - No son nuestros hijos. - El par estallo en carcajadas al ver la escena.

- Ya hasta te pegan teme. - Soltó burlesco el rubio mientras se dirigía a la entrada y le entregaba él bebe a una enfermera.

- A ti también te pegan dobe. - El rubio sonrió. - ¿Donde están mis hijos? - Estaba molesto de nuevo, ¿Como se atrevían a jugarle semejante broma?

- Aquí están. - A la habitación entro la enana y el protector. Genial.

- Son unos lindos bebes. - Soltó sonriente el Hyuuga. - Solo espero se parezcan a Hinata. - Frunció el ceño.

- ¡A que viene eso Hyuuga! - El chico sonrió triunfante.

- Dos como tu son una verdadera pesadilla. - Bufó ante el comentario de la pequeña.

- Habla por ti misma. - Soltó indiferente, la chica se acercó sonriéndole divertida.

- No te molestes Sasuke-kun es solo... es divertido verte enojado. - Extendió los brazos mostrándole un pequeño bultico.

- No lo quiero. - Todos lo miraron expectantes, luego temblaron. - ¿Que?- Soltó indiferente, se giro encontrándose con su esposa mas mala que nunca.

- Muérete Uchiha. - Tragó grueso.

- No puedo, mis hijos me necesitan. - Soltó tomando el bultico en brazos esperando que aquello calmara a su mujer.

- No por mucho. - Susurró amenazante, ¡Quien era esa mujer!, sin duda Hinata era algo testaruda, y a veces molesta pero era su esposa, tierna dulce y cariñosa.

- Que lindos. - Soltaron sus amigos ante tal imagen, ambos padres con sus hijos en brazos, la madre amenazando de muerte al padre, el padre temblando de temor.

- Quiero ver sufrir al teme-ttebayo. - El azabache le miro molesto. - ¿Que?, siempre sufro yo, prueba el dolor desgraciado. - Todos rieron tomando aquello como una broma menos el Uchiha, bajó su mirada encontrándose con un bultico de cabeza azabache como el suyo.

- Itachi... - Susurró melancólico, se giro hacia su mujer. - Hinata. - La chica asintió sonriente.

- Pero ella se llamará Hana. - Todos miraron al otro bultico mas parecido a la madre Uchiha tan solo que su cabello era igualmente azabache.

- Gracias. - Susurró besando la frente de la chica. - Por fin restableceré el clan. - Sonrió.

_**-w-**_

* * *

**3 Meses después...**

- ¿Porque mierda decidí tener Hijos? - Soltó al aire mientras luchaba con aquel horrendo pañal lleno de popo. - ¡Claro!, se me dio por enamorarme, yo un ninja asesino, de nivel elite cambiando pañales. -

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Una suave voz a su espalda le hizo temblar.

- Hi-Hinata. - Se giró, su esposa se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas. - Lo siento.

- Púdrete. - Otravez, lo peor de aquellos tres meses no era lidiar con pañales y bebes llorones, no. Era su mujer y su trastorno de personalidad ¡Lo estaban matando!

- Tranquilízate. - Se giró hacia sus pequeños eran hermosos, Itachi y Hana.

- Quiero mas.

- No. - Soltó alarmado, ¿Mas hijos?, ¡Ni en sueños!

- ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Quiero mas hijos! - Bien, ahora llegaba la parte en que su mujer lo desnudaba y le hacía el amor salvajemente. Ahora tendría de nuevo el clan en diez años solo esperaba vivir hasta ese momento.

* * *

_**La verdad estoy aburrida y hace tiempo que lo tenía guardado xD **_

_**¿Como les pareció?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Estupendo?**_

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD.**_


End file.
